


Enough

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Clumsiness, Control, Crossover, Desire, M/M, Russian Mafia, Spies & Secret Agents, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai hoped he could shut his eyes and pretend it was Alec fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mooms).



> Written for [](http://mooms.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mooms.livejournal.com/)**mooms** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating.

In the morning, Nikolai would blame the vodka, blame the indulgence he never followed to excess for leaning into Kirill’s touch instead of slipping away from it, but he knew the vodka was not to at fault. He was. A man in his position didn’t survive, didn’t thrive, without discipline and control. That was why, some nights, he ached for Alec’s touch. Alec who could make him lose control, who could strip it away, layer by layer, and leave him wrecked and deeply sated.

Deep down, Nikolai hoped maybe Kirill could do the same. He hoped that years' need would have sharpened Kirill, driven him to take, to grab for everything he’d denied himself for so long. Nikolai hoped he could shut his eyes and pretend it was Alec fucking him.

But Kirill was not Alec.

Yes, Kirill fucked Nikolai urgently, but his thrusts were frantic, desperate. Clumsy enough to send them both stumbling toward orgasm, but not skilled enough to make Nikolai’s control crumble. All the while Kirill’s fingers fumbled at Nikolai’s cock, as he whimpered softly, murmured, “Kolya. Need you, Kolya.” Little considerations, little signs of a breaking control that Alec never gave him.

That’s why Nikolai was so surprised when his balls tightened as he felt Kirill spill inside him. His cock twitched as Kirill came apart on him, and it only took a few shifts of his hips until he came in Kirill’s hand.

Nikolai’s eyes slipped closed as Kirill curled around him and drifted into a light doze as he heard his name on Kirill’s lips, felt Kirill’s cock softening inside him.

Kirill was not Alec. But maybe he was enough.


End file.
